


habits (or how Katya realized she was very jealous)

by LovelyPlantPrincess



Series: fallen from grace [3]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4801469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyPlantPrincess/pseuds/LovelyPlantPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a Skype call during Santino's trip away from home, Katya gets a tad overheated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	habits (or how Katya realized she was very jealous)

Two days into Santino’s return to Los Angeles, and Brian finds himself at a loss. He quickly realizes that before Drag Race, he’d always had a lot of awkward time on his hands that he now has no idea what to do with. Usually, his days are filled curled up next to Santino, roaming the streets of Boston with Santino, or exercising and doing yoga - with Santino.

As sickeningly codependent as it sounded, Brian’s freetime was completely filled with her new boyfriend. Not that she was to blame of course - they were still testing the waters of this new relationship, still waiting for the other to shrug and say “I’m bored with this”. They were trying to enjoy it while it lasted, each wary of the others background and tendency to leave a trail of broken hearts in their wake.

Besides, it was Brian’s first real long-term relationship. He wasn’t used to living with someone, or waking up with someone that wouldn’t gone within the next hour. He was used to being alone, and it felt very nice to have someone around.

Was he addicted to Santino? Probably. But at least this addiction didn’t cost her health, sanity and nearly two hundred bucks.

Needless to say, the drive to the airport was very awkward - the first time in six months they’d been awkward with each other - and Santino’s departure was filled with tears and long-kisses that made other boarders quite uncomfortable.

Seeing as the last six months had been a steady, solid, pattern of Santino, Cabaret, Santino, Cabaret, Brian is noticeably shaken at the loss of his daytime interest.

Brian tells himself that he’s overreacting - Santino would only be gone two weeks, and even then, it had only been three days. Then they’d probably move in with each other - whether Brian moved to LA for Santino’s job or Santino moved to Boston for the change of scenery - and never be separated from each other again.

Just one week, four days to go.

Brian’s fingers itch to text Santino again - most of the messages were ignored, and when Santino was able to reply, they were short, distracted answers - but he knows that his boyfriend is busy and it’s probably fuckin’ pointless to pester him. Besides, it wasn’t Santino’s fault that PR kept him so busy he was barely able to touch his phone.

He’s never been so grateful to hear the ringtone for a Skype call.

Opening Skype, Brian is greeted by the faces of his ‘Top 6 Bottoms’, all laughing and squinting at their screens. It’s so good to see all his girls again - the last time they’d all talked together had been on Untucked.

Ginger and Kennedy are the only ones in full drag, both looking like they‘d just come from a gig. Pussywillow, Brelok and Droopy - Katya’s nicknames for Trixie, Violet and Pearl - are all dressed as their normal selves.

“Katya!” Ginger calls, when his screen loads.

“Miss Minj,” Brian waves back. “It’s Brian tonight, as you can probably tell.”

“Bri, guess what?” Jason says, jumping up and down excitedly. His camera freezes briefly from the shaking,

“Yeah?’

“I _just_ saw Santino.” Brian pauses, his eyes widening a bit. Violet was in LA? No, that couldn’t be - taping would’ve ended last week and she couldn’t have moved to LA that quickly. So Santino was in Atlanta? He never mentioned having a show in Atlanta to her.

“Really? Where?” Brian asks, gathering himself and pretending to be excited for the younger queen.

“Yes. I went to this Fashion Show in LA and he was there! I think it was his line they were showcasing. Either way, he looked so sexy.”

“Oh, that’s great,” Brian says, smiling weakly. Jason continues on his rant, obsessing on how ‘hot’ Santino’s ass looked and how toned his arms were. For awhile, Brian sits there and takes it - it’s not like he could get defensive all of a sudden. No one was supposed to know she and Santino were together, they’d think Santino put in a good word too many for her and rigged the competition.

But then it gets old. Hearing things she already knew about Santino - he got a new tattoo on his inner forearm two weeks ago, which Jason insists was the sexiest part about him and Brian knows is only there because he’d talked him into it - and hearing someone else obsess over her boyfriend was getting annoying quickly.

“Jesus, fuck, do you ever shut up?” Brian mutters under his breath. Apparently, the entire chat heard because they look up at him with shocked expressions. His eyes widen a little bit, and he gapes.

“I don’t think she talks that much,” Matt says, furrowing his brow.

“Well, American Apparently I do,” Jason says, and it’s obvious in his voice that he’s more amused than upset.

Brian hadn’t noticed his face turning red or the way his lip had begun to turn down into an angry snarl. He scrambles to fix his face.

“Are you okay, Kat?” Fame asks, raising a perfectly arched eyebrow. “You look pissed.”

“I’m not angry. I just have resting bitch face, you know it goes.” Total lie. All the queens knew that Katya’s resting face looked more sad than bitchy. But Jason stops talking about Santino and the conversation is pushed along to the subject of taints and ranch dressing.

Even if Trixie keeps looking at her weird the entire chat.


End file.
